With my manner
by Ichigoo
Summary: Le Royaume-Unis tombe entre les mains de Voldemort, Harry apprend certaines révélations et se fait tuer par Voldemort, mais il parvient mystérieusement a revenir en arrière à l'âge de ses six ans.
1. Chapter 1

**With My manner  
**

Résumé: Le Royaume-Unis tombe entre les mains de Voldemort, Harry apprend certaines révélations et se fait tuer par Voldemort, mais il revient mystérieusement a revenir en arrière à l'âge de ses six ans.

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que c'est très mal écrit mais c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent, je devrai m'améliorer au fils des chapitres

Disclaimer: Le monde appartient exclusivement a J.K Rowling, a part les personnages et les lieux de mon inventions.

* * *

**Chapitre UN, le commencement:**

_Harry_

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plutôt, c'est que nous avions beaucoup de chose à faire, il y un espion dans l'ordre, on vient de chercher demain 21 heure, prépare toi et soit vigilant._

_L'ordre._

Harry, fatigué, déposa le parchemin sur sa table de chevet, il était maigre, des cernes était visible sur ses yeux a demi ouvert, ses vêtements toujours trop larges pour lui, il était perdu, voilà le mot exacte, il devait tuer Voldemort, il devait sauver le monde magique de sa folie meurtrière, lui qui n'était qu'un simple étudiant de bientôt en septième années a l'école Poudlard, alors que son ennemi, lui avait fait ses sept année, et étudiait la magie depuis plus de cinquante ans !

Harry était las, Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, las de ses manipulations, las de Poudlard, las d'être un sorcier, il voulait sortir et vivre.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé de rester ici, obliger, obliger, obliger… Il se répéta ce mot dans sa tête.

Un bruit suspect attira son attention, il sortit sa baguette rapidement, au aguets. Il entendit des hurlements, des ricanements et :

-HARRY, SORT D'ICI, C'EST VOLDEMORT, hurla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop, c'était Remus Lupin.

Des hurlement provenaient du salon, mais que diable se passait t'il ? Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle du monde sorcier depuis deux mois, que faisait le ministère ? Que faisait l'ordre et surtout que faisait Dumbledore ?

Deux mangemorts forcèrent la porte, Harry se défendit du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ceux-ci était trop fort pour lui, que pouvait t'il faire contre des sorciers expérimenté, c'était foutu, lui et le monde, tout était foutu. Un sort rouge le toucha et il sombra dans l'inconscience…

Tout était que noir, que se passait t-il ? C'était donc ça la mort ? Il se sentit revenir brusquement à la réalité. Le survivant était attaché et par terre devant l'un des plus grand mage du millénaire, quelque chose se dégageait du corps du mage, il ne savait pas quoi, une sorte de prestance, du charisme ? Il se sentait soudain faible et minable devant lui comme s'il n'était qu'une fourmi a ses yeux, quelles était cette impression, il allait s'évanouir, sa tête commençait à être lourde, Voldemort le remarqua, dégoûté, il regarda celui que la prophétie avait désigné comme son plus grand ennemi :

-Incapable de résister a l'aura, Potter ? Tu es si pathétique, je pensais avoir un plus de résistance vis-à-vis de toi surtout depuis que j'ai tué tes amis et leurs familles

Les yeux grands ouverts, le survivant trembla de tout son corps. Hein ? Quoi, nan c'est impossible, Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley et tout les autres, c'est impossible, Dumbledore n'aurai pas laissé faire ça.

-Dumbledore, hein, je l'ai tué le mois dernier, Voldemort lui jeta un journal, je pense que tu croiras ça plutôt que moi.

Il avait raison. La Grande-Bretagne était tombé aux mains de Voldemort :

-Alors, c'est bon vous êtes le maître du monde ? demande Harry du voix faible, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de s'évader, mais il dut s'y faire c'était impossible.

Voldemort était surprit :

-Dumbledore, t'as renfermé au monde tant que ça ? Le monde sorcier ne s'étend pas qu'a l'Angleterre, Chaque pays a son propre type de magie, le Japon par exemple qui utilise des parchemins pour canaliser leur magie, les Etats-Unis qui sont les meilleurs dans les sort de défense, la Thaïlande qui eux excellent dans la magie élémentaire, le Maroc, qui créer les meilleurs potions au monde, il s'interrompit un moment, tu croyait peut être que Dumbledore ou moi-même sommes les plus puissant sorciers sur terre ? Il y'en a des milliers, des sorciers de ton âge extrêmement doués qui rivalisent avec l'élite des aurors anglais, tu pensais que Rogue était le meilleur préparateur de potion du monde, que McGonagal soit la meilleur en métamorphose ?

Le monde magique est vaste, tu ne t'imagines même pas les choses que tu pourrais faire avec la magie, gagner a Euro-Millions avec une potion de chance, les hommes les plus riches et influent au monde ce sont tous des sorciers, ce que je veux c'est conquérir le monde et être l'homme au dessus des autres, immortel et invincible, avec ce que j'ai fait j'ai du attirer l'attention du Grand Conseil des Sorcier, ils vont sans doute rentrer en action mais je suis prêt, il prit une pause, tu veux que je dise le rang mondial de ton directeur adoré?

Sans attendre une réponse de la part du prisonnier. Il est dans les trois milles si je m'en souviens bien, te rend tu compte? Il y a plus de trois mille personne plus forte que ton directeur tout puissant.

Harry avait du mal a assimiler toutes les informations du mage noir, c'était au delà de toute ses imaginations.

-Alors voila, Potter, la réalité du monde magique, tu ne sais même pas encore la hiérarchie du Conseil des Sorciers, ni que Poudlard est dans les écoles les moins réputés d'Europe avec Dumstrang et Beaux-Batons, car tout les sorciers qui en sortes sont faibles, à part moi bien sûr, rigola Voldemort, il existe des milliers d'écoles magique, mais je ne vais pas te faire un exposé dessus.

-Mon seigneur, l'interrompit un homme trapu, nous avons récupérer ce que vous vouliez au musée de New-York

-Excellent, quel est ton nom déjà ?

-Jason McFire, mon seigneur.

-Tu es gradé au rang de soldat, d'un coup de main la tenue de l'homme fut changée.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, mon seigneur, l'homme était au bord des larmes, il était super content, après s'être incliner une deuxième fois, il prit repos.

-Bien, s'exclama Voldemort joyeux, reprenons notre conversation, sais-tu ce qu'est l'aura ?

Harry était assez mal en point, il faut dire, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout, il était vraiment maigre et il saignait abondamment, il hocha la tête négativement.

-C'est une sorte de pression, je vais te montrer, tu comprendra mieux.

Il se leva de son trône, quelque chose sortait de lui, une sort de lumière sombre comme tout à l'heure émanait en lui mais qui devenait de plus en plus forte, des objets se soulevèrent devant Voldemort, Harry trembla de tout son corps il ne pouvait pas résister a cet pression, nan c'était impossible, il sentit son âme le quitter, il croisa les yeux de Voldemort, celui ne dit qu'une chose :

-Meurt

Et c'était la dernière chose dont il se souvint, deux yeux rouge d'un démon, il avait été mort pathétiquement, mort sous cette pression, il l'avait tué rien qu'avec sa puissance qui émanait en lui, il s'était sentit comme une proie devant un prédateur, mort comme un chien dans un trottoir mort…

Il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien tout était noir, une voix brusque le sorti de ses pensées :

-le **numéro 589 451 156 723, un cas assez spécial**, le sorcier ne savait pas d'où la voix sortait, il était effrayé, bien **je te laisse deux choix.**

-Qui êtes vous ? Montrez vous ! Que se passait t'il, voldemort lui avait jeter un sort bizarre ?

La voix ne lui prêtait aucune attention :

**-Le premier, rejoindre l'au-delà ou tu verra ta famille et tes amis.**

**-Le deuxième recommencé ta vie depuis tes six ans avec tout tes souvenirs ancrées en toi, je te laisse un temps de réflexion de cinq secondes du temps humain sinon c'est ici ou tu restera jusqu'à l'éternité.**

-Je souhaite retourner sur terre avec tout mes souvenir ancrées en moi, répondit Harry il était persuadé que c'était un sort de Voldemort.

**-Bien ainsi soit-il !**

Il sombra encore dans l'inconscience et quand il se réveilla c'était encore dans le noir.

-POTTER, ESPÈCE DE BON A RIEN, PÉTUNIA NE T'AS PAS DONNE DES COURS DE CUISINE POUR LA PLAISIR, VA FAIRE LE PETIT DÉJEUNER MAINTENANT !

C'était quoi ce bordel ?


	2. Chapter 2

**With My manner**

Résumé: Le Royaume-Unis tombe entre les mains de Voldemort, Harry apprend certaines révélations et se fait tuer par Voldemort, mais il parvient mystérieusement a revenir en arrière à l'âge de ses six ans.

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre est beaucoup mieux que le précédent, j'ai fait un chapitre assez calme et y'a pas beaucoup d'action mais moi j'aime bien

Disclaimer: Le monde appartient exclusivement à J.K Rowling, a part les personnages et les lieux de mon invention.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Faut se bouger**

La voix retentit dans le cerveau d'Harry qui mit un certain à comprendre l'information, quelque chose toucha sa main, le jeune sorcier prit peur et agita sa main. Une araignée, il était dans son placard ? Il avait donc remonté le temps ?

Si je m'en souviens, ça devra être ici, pensa t'il en appuyant sur un petit interrupteur, la lumière éclaira le placard miteux. Il était vraiment petit c'était à peine s'il faisait un mètre dix, Harry était étonné, son corps était si maigre, la porte du placard s'ouvra brusquement en le faisant sortir de ses pensés.

C'était son oncle, il le prit violemment par les oreilles et le jeta sur le parquet :

-S'il y 'a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est de me faire ignorer par un monstre, dit calmement son oncle mais son visage violacé disait qu'il était tout sauf calme. Celui ci enleva ça ceinture, je vais te donner une bonne correction spécialement réservé pour les gens de ton espèce, un sourire cruel apparut sur son visage.

Harry était exaspéré, il se rappela de son ancienne enfance, les coup de ceinture de Vernon, les claques de sa tante, les coups prit par son cousin et sa bande, le temps resté dans son placard pendant des mois en mangeant pratiquement rien, les corvées, les insultes qui lui faisait mal mentalement et se faire traité comme un voyou par tout le quartier. Tout ça, il avait fait une croix dessus, c'était du passé, mais là maintenant, nan, il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça.

La ceinture s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse et s'abattit dans le vide, Harry avait tout simplement disparu.

Vernon Dursley trembla de son corps, ça ne pouvait pas être…

-Oncle Vernon, j'ai fini de préparer le petit déjeuner, son oncle sursauta, ça va refroidir.

J'ai du m'endormir devant le placard et rêver, c'est impossible autrement. L'oncle Vernon se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré vers la cuisine et s'assit et mangea ce qu'avait préparer son neveu tout en lisant le journal.

C'est vraiment le pire des imbécile, mais heureusement que le ministère a donné des cours de transplanage aux sixièmes et septièmes années, nan, même sans j'aurai pu esquiver facilement tellement il était lent mais ça aurait compliquer les choses. L'arrivé d'un Dudley endormi le fit interrompre ses pensés :

-Où est maman ?

-Elle est partie chez une de ses ami, apparemment, elle attend un bébé, répondit son oncle qui avait apparemment oublié tout ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

-Ah…prépare du bacon avec un jus d'orange monstre et un super gros sandwich comme d'habitude, il s'assit près de son père et alluma la télé pour voir ses dessins animé préférés.

La seule envie de Harry a cet instant c'est d'était de mettre une bonne grosse baf à ces deux _gros_ imbéciles qui se tenait devant lui, bien que l'envie lui démangeait il se retint et fit a son cousin son sandwich avec comme seul réconfort que celui le regrettera neuf ans plus tard ou l'infirmière de son école l'obligera à faire un régime draconien.

- En fait, papa, on ne doit pas aller à Londres pour m'acheter la nouvelle _nitendo game & watch_, demanda Dudley, la mayonnaise dégoulinait partout dans ses mains, vraiment le mot qui le caractérise le mieux c'est bien « porc»

Harry eut un vif intérêt à la conversation, s'ils partaient à Londres alors son oncle serait obligé de l'amener avec lui, le jeune sorcier savait qu'il était impossible de transplaner au Chemin de Traverse, le ministère à posé de nombreux sort puissant dessus depuis que le dernier mage noir l'avait saccagé entièrement. Harry eut un sourire amusé, heureusement qu'Hermione ne leur cessai de répéter d'apprendre leurs d'histoire de la magie. Et il savait aussi grâce à elle que le ministère ne surveillait pas le tranplanage, puisque ça leur faisait gaspiller des milliers de Gallions alors que le Royaume-Uni était en période de paix.

La seul chose qu'il devait faire c'est d'aller au Chemin de Traverse après il avisera. En n'espérant pas que l'oncle Vernon ne le confiera pas à Mrs. Figg.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème, ta mère rentrera demain, on confiera l'anomalie à Mrs. Figg, répondit il en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver quelque heure plus tard au bord de la belle voiture de son oncle encore rouge de colère que la voisine cracmol soit absente.

Harry était aux anges, il se dirigeait vers un grand centre commercial qui était à une dizaine de minute de marche du Chaudron Baveur, il s'éclipsa discrètement et couru jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur malgré les nombreux passant qui le bousculait sans faire attention. Il y était enfin, il rentra dans le bar miteux et se dirigea vers Tom, le patron de l'auberge, en ignorant les regards des autres sorciers soul qui le regardai.

-Excusez-moi, est ce que vous êtes Tom ? demanda gentiment Harry, ma mère m'a dit d'allé voir un Tom pour aller au Chemin de Traverse.

Le prénommé Tom eut un petit rire :

-Oui, c'est bien moi, c'est imprudent de la part de ta mère de te laisser seul dans un endroit rempli comme celui la.

- Mes parents sont très malades et nous sommes pas très riche, elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher des ingrédients pour une potion pour guérir sa, s'il vous plait monsieur, les yeux du gamins était suppliant et des larmes menaçaient de couler. Tom mit sa main sur son épaule, « suit moi je vais t'y conduire ». Il tapa d'un coup de baguette sur les briques et le mur s'ouvra de lui-même en dévoilant…

Excellent mensonge.

Enfin, il était au Chemin de Traverse, il regarda partout autour de lui, c'était aussi magnifique à ses yeux que quand Hagrid l'avait emmené, les visages souriant et innocent, profitant de la chaleur d'été pour venir se promener, s'amuser ou faire du shoping. Dire que neuf ans plus tard tout aller changer. Il était décidé, il s'entraînerait pour devenir aussi fort que l'élite des aurors à ses onze ans et quand il rentrera à Poudlard, il sera prêt.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la plus célèbre banque sorcier d'Angleterre, il ne pouvait plus dire du monde puisque depuis les révélations de Voldemort, il mettait en doute tout ce qu'il connaissait sur le monde sorcier.

-Euh…bonjour, monsieur, est ce que je pourrai avoir accès à mon compte, s'il vous plait ? demanda le petit sorcier à un gobelin à l'air grincheux, Je ne dispose pas de la clé, elle ne m'a pas été donné.

Le gobelin le dévisagea.

-Ton prénom, ton nom de famille, demanda le gobelin

-Harry Potter, monsieur, répondit il d'une voix discrète, il ne voulait se faire remarquer surtout ici.

Le gobelin le regarda scrupuleusement et dégagea d'un coup de main la mèche qui cachait sa cicatrice :

-Venez avec moi, nous allons faire une vérification magique pour voir si ce ne vous êtes pas un faux et si c'est le cas vous le regretterez amèrement.

Harry le suivit et après vérification, il suivit un autre gobelin pour aller dans la salle des coffre, un vingtaine de minutes plus tard il se retrouva devant son habituel coffre remplit à en craquer.

-Ceci n'est que votre deuxième compte celui que vos parents avaient gardé pour vous, mais il existe le premier compte, le principal que vous hériterez à votre majorité, le testament de la famille Potter est assez long, l'informa le gobelin

- Merci beaucoup, en fait je ne vous ai pas demandé comment vous vous appelez ?

-Vous êtes très poli Mr.Potter, vous est destiné à devenir un très grand sorcier, je me nomme Gaernok.

Harry avait finit de récolter des Gallions dans sa bourse sans fond, il regarda le gobelin et dit tout en pointant son pouce sur son torse :

-Evidemment, il souriait de toutes ses dents, je suis celui qui deviendra le sorcier le plus puissant au monde !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard il s'était faufilé dans l'allé des embrumes, il ne s'était jamais autant enfoncer dans cette allés, plus il avançait plus les boutiques était sombres, les personnes qui passait n'avait rien d'humain mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

Le survivant trouva la boutique qu'il chercha, elle était à l'allure miteuse comme toute les autre.

J'espère que c'est bien celle la que Remus m'avait parlé, un trafiquant de baguette magique (puisque pour en vendre il fallait une autorisation spécial du ministère).

Le petit enfant dans la boutique, c'était la copie conforme de celle d'Ollvander mais en plus miteuse.

-Oh, qu'est qu'un petit enfant innocent vient il faire ici ? Il s'approcha jusqu'à lui et c'était à ce moment qu'il détestait vraiment faire un mètre vingt.

-Je voudrais une baguette intraçable avec étui et kit d'entretien _pour 130 Gallions,_ dit Harry d'un ton ferme et froid qui aura pu rivaliser avec celui de son futur professeur de potion, et si l'idée venez de m'arnaquez, vous le regretterez.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en fourche langue

Le vendeur n'était pas un imbécile, il ne connaissait qu'une seul personne savant parler cette langue est c'est celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, cet enfant devait lui être parenté d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
-Bien, il prit plusieurs paquets et les ouvrit, bois de houx 26 cm, écaille de magyar excellent pour les sortilèges notamment ceux de défense.

A peine Harry l'eut touché que le vendeur lui reprenne des mains.

-Bois de hêtre, 19 cm, agréable et très flexible avec un crin de licorne, essayez.

Le vendeur lui arracha des mains, il eut un souvenir de déjà vu avec Ollivander, Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Bois d'ébène, écaille de basilique, très bonne baguette, allez y.

Toujours rien, vingt baguettes plus tard…

-Un client difficile, attendez là. Il revint trois minutes plus tard avec une boite poussiéreuse qui dégageai un halo vert assez étrange.

Le vendeur ouvrit la boîte et en retira une baguette surprenante.

-Bois de _wollemi_², avec plume de phénix, écaille de basilique, crin de licorne, écaille de magyar et poil de loup-garou. J'ai mit deux diamants assez spéciaux qui permettent de contenir la puissance magique de tous les autres éléments, essayez.

Harry prit la baguette dans sa main droite, il sentit une intense chaleur rentrer dans son corps, des étincelles de toutes les couleurs sortaient de la baguette.

Le vendeur était bouche bée, cette baguette avait trouvé son maître, celle qu'il avait fait sur un coup de tête avec ses amis après s'être fait un serment inviolable alors qu'ils étaient ivre. Il avait du transplaner dans un coffre fort pour voler les diamants et ses amis avaient eu plus de mal à voler l'arbre de wollemi qui était l'arbre le plus rare au monde et sous protection quotidienne.

-Comment fait-on pour qu'elle soit intraçable ? demanda Harry

-Elle l'est déjà et pour le sort d'appartenance vous devez juste mettre quelque goutte de sang sur la baguette. Il partit derrière son comptoir et en sortit un kit de nettoyage et un étui pour baguette.

Il jeta un sort sur le jeune sorcier et sa main commença à saigner.

-Collez votre baguette sur la plaie, lui ordonna le vendeur

Harry s'exécuta et la baguette brilla, la plaie s'était guérie.

-Voila, maintenant personne autre que vous ne peut utilisez la baguette et même le ministère américain ne pourrait pas tracer votre baguette. Il s'interrompit. Vous devriez être heureux, vous avez la meilleure baguette d'Angleterre.

-Merci, ça fera combien ?

-Je vous fais un bon prix de 200 Gallions, Harry paya sans faire d'histoire encore heureux d'avoir sa baguette.

Il se jeta un sort d'illusion qu'il avait vu au programme de sixième année sous le regard étonné du vendeur, il était maintenant un homme à la quarantaine barbu et l'air louche et changea sa voix pour qu'elle soit plus grave. Le profil excellent pour faire ses achats sans problème. Il se dirigea vers la seconde boutique à l'enseigne de Barjow & Beurk.

-Bien le bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ?

-J'aurai besoin de livre, interdit à la vente si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, il avait d'un ton sur et ferme, Harry était sur qu'il disposait de plein de truc aussi noire qu'illégaux et il en eu la preuve quand l'apothicaire lui demanda de lui suivre dans un endroit qu'il n'aurai jamais soupçonner. Un petit placard, minuscule de l'extérieure mais immense à l'intérieur. Il avait aménagé une grande bibliothèque et dans des autres coins des objets étranges qui était gardé dans une vitre.

Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et en sortit pas mal d'ouvrage qu'il l'intéressait beaucoup :

_La défense mentale dans ses moindres recoins_

_Occlumencie et Legimencie : les manières d'apprendre_

_Magie sans baguette : qui a dit que c'était difficile ?_

_Animagus : découvrez l'animal qui sommeille en vous_

_Le monde magique dans toute sa splendeur_

_L'aura, comment l'atteindre ?_

Il prit une vingtaine de livre, chacun traitant d'un sujet particulier, potion, découvrir son élément. La bibliothèque de Barjow était vraiment une mine d'or !

Ils passèrent à la caisse et au dernier moment le jeune sorcier se souvint d'un élément important.

-Est-ce que vous sauriez comment augmenter la taille d'un petit placard à celle d'une taille équivalente à celle de la Grande Salle de Poudlard ?

-Un simple sort d'agrandissement, de nombreux archimage (architecte) l'utilisent, lui répondit le vendeur, ça fera 127 Gallions, 15 Mornilles et 24 Noises.

Harry lui donna 128 Gallions et s'en alla après avoir changer son apparence pour devenir un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'année bien habillé au sourire chaleureux et il retourna au Chemin de Traverse ou il acheta quelque brique à braque et il rigola bien devant la vitrine du Nimbus 1800 qui faisait ravage.

Il retourna à Gringotts ou il changea ses Gallions en Livres et se dirigea après avoir saluer Tom au centre commercial avec ses achats miniaturisé et mille livres dans sa poche ou il espérait que son Oncle s'y trouvait encore.

Quelque heure plus tard, Harry se trouva devant son minuscule placard, baguette à la main, il s'imagina dans son esprit les mêmes dimensions que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, toutes les informations en tête il dit à haute voix :

_-Ager_

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il poussa un cri de stupeur, c'était vraiment grand, la maison des Dursley aura pu rentrer dedans.

-Bon au travail maintenant, lança Harry, sa voix résonna en échos

Il jeta plusieurs sorts de nettoyage, il refit les murs et le sol, les murs étaient en pierre sombre comme ceux de Poudlard et le sol un magnifique parquet.

Il métamorphosa une pierre en un magnifique et immense lit de prince qu'il plaça contre le mur et une très belle table de chevet à ses côtés. Il colla deux fausses fenêtres magiques sur les murs très bien placés qui éclaira et aéra l'immense salle. Il créa une bibliothèque d'un coup de baguette une bibliothèque ou il plaça tout les livres qu'il avait acheté.

Il métamorphosa une feuille en un petit tapis soyeux ovale qu'il mit près de son lit et une autre table en bois de chêne qu'il mit sur un autre mur isolé près de la fenêtre. Il libéra qu'il avait baptisé Naku qui était le prénom d'un puissant mage chinois du XVIIIe.

Il colla sur les murs des briques à braques qu'il avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse, des posters des Canons de Chudleys et un vif d'or qui vola dans toute la salle.

Et les deux dernières choses, une grande armoire où il avait mit tous les vêtements qu'il avait achetés au centre commerciale et un miroir magique.

Ah oui la porte, il l'avait juste changé de l'intérieur en une porte en bois qui contrastait avec le décors de la chambre.

Il sortit de « son placard », de l'extérieur c'était comme d'habitude un petit placard. Il jeta un sort repousse-moldu sur la porte et voilà le tour était joué !

Il retourna dans sa chambre.

oOo

C'était décidé, il était déterminé à présent, il allait devenir le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, il avait un coup d'avances sur les autres, il connaissait l'avenir. Bientôt, le monde craignera le sorcier gris Harry Potter.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait la flemme de lire ces bouquins, mais bon il s'en souciera plus tard. Il regarda une dernière fois l'immense pile de livre et il préféra s'endormir dans son lit qui avait l'air cent fois plus confortable que les lits à baldaquin de Poudlard !

**A suivre…**

* * *

C'est une console de poche lancé par Nitendo dans les années 80.

² Le pin de Wollemi, c'est l'arbre le plus rare et ancien au monde.

ager,gri, m: champs, territoire

Merci à ceux qui ont posé des review et ceux qui ont lu _en entier_, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu je répond au question que vous avez posé.

giogo-- ca faut demandé à voldemort :) , pour le classement je pense que ca va rendre l'histoire beaucoup un peu plus intéressante, j'y ai pas encore beaucoup réfléchi mais ca devra apparaître dans les chapitre suivants

superluna-- t'as vu j'ai changé le résumé pour les couples j'y ai pas encore réfléchi :)

666Naku--est qu'il le veut vraiment ? pareil ca faut demandé à harry pour le savoir :) , le numéro 589 451 156 723, je pensai c'était logique, c'est le nombre de mort qu'il y'avait avant lui, je sais pas si j'ai mit un trop gros chiffre, t'as vu j'ai mit ton pseudo pour le nom du famillier d'harry


End file.
